Cerise
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: Tú mi mejor amigo, Un momento ... ¡Los amigos no se besan! ¿Visita al Parque? ¡Por supuesto! Pero, ¿por qué hemos quedado tan cerca? ... S & S Oneshot!


**_Cerise..._**

Me encontraba en el salón de clases, esperando a que llegarán mis mejores amigos: Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran ...

_Shaoran_

Me quedé pensando unos momentos en él, mi mejor amigo ...

_- ¡Ajá! ¿Cómo no, Sakura? -_

_- ¡Cállate! -_ Le grité a Cerecita, ¿qué quién es? ¡Ah! Es la forma en que le llamo a mi conciencia, Pepito Grillo ya está muy choteado ...

_- Sakura, admite de una buena vez, que te gusta Shaoran -_

_- ¡Imposible! Shaoran es mi mejor amigo, más que eso, es mi apoyo y ... -_

_- ¡Sí claro! Explícame entonces un pequeño detalle, ¿por qué carajo, suspiraste pensando en él? -_

_- ¡Basta! - _Pero no supe qué decir, la verdad era un asco para batallas verbales, ¿qué me hizo pensar que le ganaría a mi conciencia? Si ni siquiera puedo ganarle a Kero, mi sobrino de 5 años.

Bueno, en eso estaba cuando llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol, tomados de la mano - ¿Había olvidado mencionar el pequeño detalle de que esos dos eran la pareja perfecta? --

- ¡Muy buenos días Sakura! - Me saludo de manera sonriente Tomoyo

- ¡Buenos días Tomoyo! - Dije y en ese momento, entró mi mejor amigo, Shaoran, por costumbre voltee hacia la puerta, y me encontré con su mirada, esa mirada penetrante, que a pesar de llevar años siendo su mejor amiga, me seguí intimidando, y ese día no fue la excepción

- ¡Muy buenos días Shaoran! - saludé alegremente a mi mejor amigo y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo

- Buenos días - dijo Shaoran de manera indiferente, cosa que no nos sorprendió, ya que Shaoran en si, no era muy animoso

- ¡Buenos días a todos! - dijo Eriol, que no había hablado hasta ese momento

Y así Comenzó otro día común en mi vida, empezaron a llegar los demás estudiantes y, finalmente, el profesor entró y comenzaron las clases, estaba demasiado aburrida como para poner atención a la "Filosofía de Aristóteles" Cuando un papelito apareció en medio de mi banca, no era necesario preguntar de quién era, yo sabía que era de Shaoran

_- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado, después de las clases? - _Decía el papelito con su caligrafía inconfundible

_- Por supuesto, ¿Y después podemos ir al parque? _- Escribí a modo de respuesta

_- ¡Claro! Pero tú pagarás los helados - _Escribió en ese papel, yo me limité a voltear a verlo, en un intento de mirada fea

Él simplemente sonrió, y yo voltee de nuevo hacia el frente, con un nerviosismo leve

Llegó la hora del descanso, y todos salieron apresuradamente - El todos, incluye a Eriol y Tomoyo - y Shaoran me espero en la puerta, como siempre

_Cosa que te encanta, Sakura - _y volvió, como siempre, la odiosa Cerecita - ¿Por qué siempre llegaba en el momento menos inesperado? - Pero me limité a ignorarla y apresurarme porque el segundo nombre de Shaoran, no era exactamente paciencia ...

- Apresúrate Cerise - me dijo Shaoran, ¿qué por qué me decía así? Fácil, a Shaoran le gustaba aprender muchos idiomas, y mi nombre significaba cereza, y como eso se dice en francés Cerise, pues ... ¿complicado? Un poco, pero así es Shaoran

- Ya voy, me estoy apresurando, lobito - dije alegremente y él rodó los ojos, ante la mención de su apodo, me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cafetería - ¿qué por qué me había tomado de la mano? No lo sé, siempre había sido así, él me abrazaba y me hacía cosquillas, y yo por mi parte estaba al pendiente de él, y lo trataba de cuidar lo más posible. Enramos a la cafetería, y escuchamos uno de los muchos murmullos que se oían en el lugar

- ¿Lo ves Meiling? ¡Te dije que eran novios! - dijo un niña un año más chica que nosotros

- Por supuesto que no, yo les he preguntado a todas sus amistades y me han dicho que no - dijo la llamada Meiling, y Shaoran y yo, sólo nos sonrojamos, no era la primera vez que oíamos algo así, tanto así era, que me había llegado a preguntar qué éramos realmente, digo, nosotros jurábamos y perjurábamos que éramos mejores amigos, pero, de eso no estaba bastante segura, porque los mejores amigos no se toman de las manos, no se abrazan, y lo más importante: no se besan, ni se ponen celosos - ¿qué cuando había ocurrido eso? Pues hace aproximadamente 3 meses, ¿qué por qué había ocurrido? ¡No tengo la menor idea! Simplemente oucrrió, estabamos demasiado cerca, supongo... ¿con respecto a los celos? Pues sí, ambos habíamos demostrado celos de nuestros pretendientes, él por Yukito, y yo por Etsuko -

- ¿Por qué demoraron en llegar? - preguntó Tomoyo

- Pues ya ves Cerise que se tarda horas en salir - respondió Shaoran por mí

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Me he tardado menos que otros días! - dije con fingido enfado, a lo que él simplemente sonrió y me alborotó el cabello

El almuerzo transcurrió rápidamente - ¿por qué el almuerzo acababa de inmediato y las clases duraban una eternidad? - entramos al salón, para tomar la última clase - también conocida, como mi peor pesadilla - : matemáticas, fue la clase más aburrida que he tenido en mi vida, estaba al borde del colapso cuando sonó la campana de que - ¡Al fin! - las clases habían terminado, así que ahora Shaoran y yo iríamos por un helado, y estaríamos hasta tarde en el parque

_- ¡Qué emoción, Sakura! Estarás toda la tarde con Shaoran - _volvió a a interrumpir Cerecita

_- ¡Basta ya, Cerecita! Y más vale que te calles en el momento que este con Shaoran, sino ¿cómo le voy a explicar que sigo peleándome conmigo misma, y sigo perdiendo? -_ porque sí, Shaoran sabía de la existencia de Cerecita - un día me encontró reprochándome algo a mí misma, y yo al no saber qué responder, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente: _- Es que Cerecita empezó con sus tontas teorías y logró sacarme de mis casillas, una vez más - _dicho esto, tuve que dar una explicación de quien era Cerecita, Shaoran simplemente se burló de mí, diciendo que ¿cómo era posible que peleara conmigo misma, y aún así perdiera? - y para mi extraña sorpresa, Cerecita calló inmediatamente - a decir verdad, siempre se callaba cuando estaba con Shaoran...

Llegamos a la heladería que estaba detrás de la escuela, pidió dos helados de chocolate - no era necesario que me preguntara, de qué sabor quería mi helado, aunque a decir verdad, nunca lo había necesitado - comenzamos a caminar hacia el parque, que era como nuestro lugar secreto; siempre actuábamos como dos niños en él, y no nos importaba, era algo extraño porque a pesar de tener 17 años, nos encantaba estar ahí, era como si camino a la entrada del parque nos fuéramos quitando nuestras máscaras de adultos, y dejáramos el paso libre a los niños que se conocieron 6 años atrás...

- ¡Vamos Cerise! ¡El que llegue al último al parque es un huevo podrido! - gritó Shaoran, y echó a correr inmediatamente, suerte que yo corría más rápido que él - cabe destacar que yo soy mejor en los deportes que él - lo rebasé fácilmente, pero no me detuve en la entrada del parque, sino hasta la gran resbaladilla que se encontraba dentro del mismo, "El Rey Pingüino", como le llamábamos de niños...

- ¡Ja! ¡He llegado primero al parque! ¡Eres un huevo podrido, Lobito! - grité lo suficientemente fuerte para que él me escuchara - todavía no llegaba a mi posición - , y comencé a reír escandalosamente

- Bueno, si yo soy un huevo podrido, tú eres una cacatúa escandalosa - dijo Shaoran en tono molesto

- ¡Oh vamos Lobito, es solo una carrera! Además el que quería correr eras tú - me defendí, pero la dulce, oportuna, gentil y siempre sabía - nótese el sarcasmo - Cerecita, abrió la boca

_- Dile que no se ponga pesado, será un bombón y todo lo que tú quieras, pero ¡ni quien lo aguante cuando está enojado! Aunque se ve tan lindo todo enojado... - _y estuve de acuerdo con ella, bueno, sólo en unas partes

_- En que es un bombón, ¿verdad? - _¿de verdad no sabía qué era cerrar el pico?

_- ¡Cerecita! Es en serio, podrías dejar de hablar, sólo por hoy, ¿sí? - _y hasta el momento Cerecita no ha hablado

- ¿Oye Cerise, tu sabes por qué el mar es azul? - perfecto, empezaríamos con preguntas estúpidas ¡genial!

- Mmm, no, ¿por qué Shaoran? - dije siguiéndole el juego

- Fácil, porque los peces hacen blue, blue -y los dos nos tiramos al pasto, riéndonos, tal y como el par de descerebrados que éramos

- Lobito, y ¿tú sabes por qué las rosas son rojas? - era mi turno

- No Cerise, ¿por qué? - dijo en mi mismo tono anterior

- Pues por qué sino ¡serían moradas, y las llamaríamos azules! - dije y ambos volvimos a reír - en realidad, no sabíamos de qué carajo nos reíamos, pero se sentía bien - , y sin darnos cuenta, los dos quedamos en peligrosa proximidad, estábamos cara a cara, tan juntos, que podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío, y así dejamos de reír, para perdernos en la mirada del otro, y sin siquiera pensarlo, nos acercamos más, ahora sabía que cualquier movimiento, y mis labios terminarían en los de él

- Cerise - susurró y ¡Dios! se veían tan guapo

- Lobito - susurré y cerré los ojos, y lo único que pude sentir en ese momento, fueron sus labios sobre los míos, se sentían exquisitos, deliciosos, provocando más de un millón de sensaciones en mi interior, y es que... bueno, ¡al diablo con Cerecita! - al fin y al cabo no diriía nada que ella no supiese, ¿no? - tal vez no sabía si realmente me gustaba o no, pero de que Shaoran era todo un bombón, lo era, su cuerpo bien formado, parecía que Dios lo había tallado personalmente, porque su torso, era un homenaje a los mismos dioses; sin tomar en cuenta su rostro, con seguridad puedo decir, que Shaoran poseía el rostro más hermoso que yo vería en mi vida, pero lo más hermoso que tenía Shaoran, eran sus ojos, sus ojos cafés con destellos de ámbar, con su mirada penetrante, capaz de derretir a cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente - y eso, efectivamente, me incluía a mí - , pero bueno yo seguía aquí, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué carajo sentía por él, pero ¡al diablo con eso! No importaba eso, no en ese momento, en ese instante me dediqué a disfrutar de sus dulces labios, los más suaves que había probado mi boca; sin darme cuenta, Shaoran se encontraba encima de mí, y colocó sus manos en mis mejillas, yo rodeé con mis brazos su cuello, y ¡vaya que se sentía bien! Pero, el aire nos faltó, y él se despegó suavemente de mis labios, sin moverse, y luego siguió el silencio, pero no fue uno incómodo, porque simplemente nos habíamos vuelto a perder en la mirada del otro, pero algo en mi interior, hizo que me diera cuenta de la verdad: él no era mi mejor amigo, bueno sí lo era, pero también era el amor de mi vida, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él, desde... , bueno, desde siempre

- Sakura, yo... - casi no reacciono, me llamaba tanto Cerise, que había llegado a creer que, en realidad, ése era mi nombre... un momento ¿me dijo Sakura? ¡Oh! ¡Quiere hablar de algo en serio!

- Shaoran, dime algo - y volteó a verme, me intimidó un poco, pero era hora de ser sinceros, y si era directamente mejor - ¿qué somos, en realidad? Y por favor, no me digas que somos mejores amigos, porque, bueno sí lo somos, pero sé que somos algo más... - pero no pude terminar, porque volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, y deje de pensar

* * *

_Seis años más tarde_

Estoy sentada en el mismo parque, donde Shaoran y yo descubrímos lo que sentíamos

_- ¿Descubrieron? Mejor dicho, lo aceptaron - _Sí, esa es Cerecita - quien lo diría, tengo 23 años, y sigo perdiendo con ella en nuestras batallas verbales - , pero ésta vez tiene razón

¿Qué por qué estoy en el parque? Pues fácil, hoy Shaoran y yo cumplimos 5 años de ser novios, y les puedo presumir que soy la mujer más feliz de la Tierra, siempre estamos juntos - a exepción de hoy - , y heme aquí, en nuestro lugar secreto, ¡Oh miren! Ya viene... ¿qué si seguimos actuando como un par de descerebrados? Pues sí, hay cosas que nunca cambian...

- ¡Cerise! - me ha dicho Shaoran y me ha elevado por el aire en el mismo acto

- ¡Lobito! - yo simplemente me dejo llevar, después de unos momentos me vuelve a dejar sobre Tierra, y me besa, mi reacción es la misma que la primera vez - sí desde la primera vez, me dejó en estado de idiotez mental - pero nos tenemos que separar, porque nos falta el aire y se separa suavemente de mi

- Sakura, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte - me dice y esto me confunde... un momento ¿por qué me llamó Sakura? Pero él continúa - ¿sabes? Desde hace 12 años me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo, me has dado los mejores años de mi vida, y yo simplemente he hecho lo mínimo por tí, sólo me he dedicado a amarte, nunca te he preguntado si realmente te hago feliz y... - pero no pude evitar el interrumpir su "emotivo" discurso

- Shaoran, ¿de qué manera quieres que te diga, que lo único que me hace feliz eres tú, que tan sólo tu presencia me hace sentir bien, incluso cuando estoy en las peores situaciones, de qué forma pretendes que yo te diga, que me haces tocar el cielo cuando me besas, de qué forma... - y él me besó, me besó de la forma más dulce, tierna, pasional y encantadora que pueda existir, y con eso no sólo toqué el cielo sino que hasta di una vuelta entera al universo, pero como siempre, el aire comenzó a faltarnos, y nos tuvimos que separar

- Sakura, me di cuenta desde que estuvimos esa vez en el parque, que mi corazón era tuyo, que mi vida dependía de ti, que yo sin tí me muero, que nunca en la vida amaré a nadie más de la forma en que te amo, y me di cuenta de que quería que fueras mi Cerise por siempre, así que, ¿me harías el honor de aceptar y ser mi esposa? - y se arrodilló

- ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y mil veces sí! - dije abalanzándome sobre él, haciendo que cayera al piso, y quedando encima de él

- ¡Gracias Sakura! - me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

- ¡No, Shaoran, gracias a ti, por querer que sea tuya para siempre! - y sin más lo besé, aunque ése beso fue diferente a todos los que nos habíamos dado alguna vez, fue tierno, lento, con adoración y de agradecimiento, y sin darme cuenta, comenzaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos

- ¡Te amo mi Cerise! - dijo mi Lobito, secando mis lágrimas

- ¡Y yo a tí mi Lobito! - y nos volvimos a perder en nuestras miradas, hasta que nos besamos, nuevamente, sabiendo que siempre sería suya, y él siempre sería mío

* * *

**Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece**

**¡Hola! De nuevo yo, con un nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste, ya saben, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, etc, no duden en poner un review!!**


End file.
